If Tomorrow Comes A Day Too Soon
by theprofessormordinsolus
Summary: Dean is given a given a chance to see everyone that he has ever loved and lost. But, at the end of the day, they are still dead. Will he be able to let them go again? Please review! :


A/N: Hello! So, I know a lot of people don't like the pairing Dean/Lisa, but I do. Please don't flame my story. The title comes from "If Tomorrow Comes a Day too Soon" by Flogging Molly (one of the best Irish bands if I do say so myself). Anyway, tell me what you think. If you have any criticism, please make it constructive. I don't take flames lightly. Please enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's said that all wounds can be healed by time. He says differently. Not all wounds can; in fact, he doubts any are healed by time. It's a ridiculous idea. Time, healing wounds. It's not like Time can reach out her hands, touch someone and then they'd suddenly be healed.

Dean Winchester prefers drowning his wounds in alcohol. Yep, give him a nice, cold beer and he'll be one happy man. What can Time do that beer can't?

Time can't make him happy.

Time can't numb him.

Time can't do anything but make it harder to live without them.

Alcohol makes it easier.

It probably wasn't a good idea to drink so much before a hunt, but he needed it. He needed to feel numb again. Sam didn't approve of it, of course. He said that drinking won't change anything that happened. Ben and Lisa still won't know who he is. Cas will still be dead. The leviathans will still be around. Alcohol won't change any of that.

Of course Dean knew that. He wasn't stupid. Alcohol and Time were the same in that way. They both couldn't change what happened in the past. The past is set in stone. It can never be changed.

_Never._

He leaned back on the hood of his Baby, a 1967 Impala, and took another swig of what must be his fourth beer that night. He glared darkly at the shining moon and the stars. What right did they have to look so happy? There was no reason to be happy. No happiness left in the world. It was all gone. Gone like them….gone like Cas. And it wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair to him in his life. All he ever wanted was a family. A normal family, who lived in one house, had a steady income….a family that didn't hunt the supernatural.

But God, or whoever runs Heaven, hasn't deemed him worthy enough. You'd think that after all the crap that Dean Winchester and his brother have been through, he'd be allowed to have a normal life, right? Dean had it once, not too long ago in Lisa and Ben. It wasn't perfect, of course. He had nightmares most nights, but at least he had a family. He went to work; he did yard work; he even went fishing with Ben. How many hunters could say they've done any of that? Not many, he could tell you that.

But…it's like they always say: You can take the Hunter out of the hunt, but you can't take the hunt out of the Hunter. Once you're a Hunter, there's no way you can ever have a normal life again. After you see all of those nasty creatures, after you see the monsters that hide under your bed, after you've seen the things that go bump in the night, you can never go back. Going back is never an option. You have to go forward, forward always into danger and circumstances that could end in death.

Death…the ultimate reward. It's what every Hunter dreams of. Death is the one sleep you'll never have to wake from and face the terrible monsters in reality. Death is a reprieve from all the sins a Hunter might have to make in order to keep civilians safe. In death there is no guilt.

And Dean feels guilt every day. The guilt of his father's death. The guilt of killing the innocents trapped in a possessed body. The guilt of watching his brother die-twice now-and not being able to do anything to stop it. The guilt of Bobby losing his house. The guilt of not keeping a better eye on Cas. He feels the guilt of leaving Jo and Ellen to their deaths. The guilt of never saying goodbye to Lisa and Ben.

Guilt.

It's overwhelming. It clutches his heart and makes it bleed. It's what makes him drink, what makes him hunt harder. It's his one drive that keeps him going. He won't stop until he feels like he's done enough for the guilt to dull. The guilt will never leave him, though. Never.

If he could, we would go back in time and save his father. He'd make the choice to save the innocent souls in the bodies that were possessed. He would have kept his brother safe from Yellow Eyes and Lucifer. He'd…he'd have protected Jo better. She shouldn't have died that day. She should still be alive. If he could go back in time, he'd change everything.

But it's impossible to change the past. First, because there was no way to go back. Second, because if you change one thing in the past, something else will happen. Something worse. So, he could never change it, no matter how much he'd want to.

If only he could have one more day with everyone he's lost. If only he could say goodbye…If only…

If…it's such a sad word.

Dean sighed. He should probably be getting back to the motel. They were going to be getting up pretty early tomorrow to head out. He'd need his rest if he wanted to drive. He sat up slowly, groaning in slight pain. He was still a bit sore after fighting that Leviathan. Damn son of a bitch.

He slid off the hood and fumbled with the handle of the driver's door. It wouldn't open. Even though he had it unlocked. He growled and kicked the car, but regretted it instantly.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he cooed at the car, petting it. "I didn't mean to kick you. If you'd just open the goddamn door-!" he yanked at the door again. Sighing, he leaned his head again the window and closed his eyes. This was just his luck .The Goddamn car decided to be a stubborn ass.

"Dean."

His eyes snapped open. He turned around swiftly. There before him stood Castiel, that sad, lost puppy dog look on his face. He was missing his trench coat, and his shirt was torn in a few places. Other than that, the angel looked relatively fine.

"Cas?" He wasn't actually sure if he was seeing right. He did after all have a lot to drink that night.

"Dean, I don't have much time." The angel looked around in a paranoid way.

"What? Cas, we thought you were dead."

The angel looked annoyed. "That doesn't matter, Dean."

"Then what does?"

"Dean, I'm going to make things better. I'm going to right my wrongs. When you wake up tomorrow, everything is going to be different."

And then, just in a blink of an eye, the angel was gone again.

Perhaps, forever.

What did he mean by 'different'?

He groaned as sunlight filtered into the room, shining in his half-closed eyes. He grabbed his pillow and rolled over, hiding his face from the light. His head pounded painfully as he moved and he couldn't help but scold himself. He shouldn't have drunk so much last night. You'd think he'd learn from the other one thousand times he's drunk himself into unconsciousness. But he hasn't.

Groaning again, he slowly sat up, gripping his head tight. The sun should go die in a hole. Why's it got to shine so bright? It's killing his eyes, slowly burning them in their sockets. At least, that's what it felt like. He opened his eyes fully, blinking rapidly. He could do this. Yep, he could so do this.

Dean stood and walked to the bathroom door, intent on showering. However, when he entered the bathroom, he was granted a rather…unexpected surprise. Of course, he'd rather skewer his eyes out with a red-hot iron poker than see the sight in front of him again. But…it was a nice surprise if he pretended the person in front of him wasn't half naked.

His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he felt as if he couldn't speak.

"Dad?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**A/N: **__Hey there! This is Lament! :) So, I've written a couple Supernatural one-shots already, but I wanted to do a multi-chapter story also. I don't know how often I'll update this because I'm also working on another multi-chapter story for a different fandom and then I'm working on about three or four original books-one I'm writing for NaNoWriMo. _

_Please tell me if this was any good. :/ _

_Peace Out!_

_-Lament _


End file.
